Life and Whatnot
by Nekoichi
Summary: Ichigo is a troubled young teen whose mother remarries after the fatal lost of her ex-husband, his school life is just as complicating. But is turning to his new teacher for comfort such a good idea? GrimmXIchi YAOI & Slight NON-CON/DUB
1. Change

**Life and Whatnot**

**Summary: ****Ichigo is a troubled young teen whose mother remarries after the fatal lost of her ex-husband. Ichigo immediately doesn't like his new step father. What's worst, his life at school is just as complicating. But is turning to his new teacher for comfort such a good idea?**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

***This is set in an AU, in real life, human world***

**Slight NON-CON and DUB-CON**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters of Bleach and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; and other side pairings**

**Whatnot : Chapter 1**

''Ichi? Are you ok?''

Ichigo blinked, remembering his surrounding as he looked into Renji and Shinji's worried expression.

''Sorry, I must have spaced out during the lecture...'' the orangette replied back sheepishly. He was currently in class, attending Karakura University. He like the teaching programs but the lecture never did keep his attention long. Of course he still is a top graded student so he's not worried about failing.

Shinji frowned at hit best friend, ''Sometimes I wonder how you even stay at the top of our classes, Ishida would have passed you a long time ago if it weren't for that brain of yours'' the blond said nonchalantly.

''Stop being such a mother hen Shinji, maybe he's just stressed out...''Renji defended his childhood friend, ''I know how about we head to the bar tonight, or better yet you guys can meet at my place for a couple of drinks. It'll loosen you up I bet'' the crimson haired male smirked happily and Ichigo smirked back playfully.

''That sounds nice but my brother is waiting for me, he going to pick me up today''

''That's ok, he can come too'' Renji insisted and Ichigo thought on it a little longer.

''Alright, I'll ask him, then text you later'' The orangette finally said as he rose from his seat and retrieved his shoulder back with his books and notes.

''Oh by the way, I heard that because Ukitake-sensei will been hospitalized for a few more months'' Shinji suddenly remembered, and Ichigo blinked in confusion, ''Your so stiff Ichi, this totally means the school is going to replace him for the time being! The just can keep hiring substitutes ya know''

Renji snickered, ''Your just interested because you wanna see if he's hot or not''

''Shut up, that's not the only reason, that is if he's even a 'he', dumbass'' Shinji blushed slightly and Ichigo chuckled before waving a good by to his buds and making his way toward the back school exit into the lobby. Where a 2008 Toyota Camry Solara was waiting for him, the expensive orange paint job was just another thing that annoyed Ichigo, it was like a statement against or for his hair color.

As the orangette walked up to the vehicle he noticed the window's are rolled up and music is pumping loudly, in the driver's seat, relaxed and snoozing is Ichigo's older twin brother, who had a cap pulled down to hide his face. Ichigo rolled his eyes a little before knocking on the glass window, after a few knocks the body stirred, the cap slipped down into the half conscious male's lap, snowy white spiky hair is revealed. Golden irises surrounded by darkness looked up at Ichigo sheepishly. The male yawned before turning the radio down and sliding down the window. ''Sup' Ichi'' the albino grinned, his eyes glinting with sleep.

''Shiro, you keep that up and your tires will be stolen right under your nose'' the orangette frowned as Shirosaki grinned even more as he leaned up out his seat, enough to peck a kiss on Ichigo's cheek, in a way to ask for forgiveness. Ichigo blushed even more but didn't mind much but it was still embarrassing. ''Dumbass...'' Ichigo muttered then stepped away so he could walk over to the passenger side. Shirosaki started the car as Ichigo closed his side of the door then buckled himself up.

''Ma wants us ta pick up some things on our 'ay home'' Shiro said in his smooth watery voice, Ichigo simply nodded as he glanced out the window as they drove. Shirosaki frowned as he looked over at his baby brother, ''What's up yur ass?'' Shiro scowled.

Ichigo turned to shoot Shiro a matching scowl, ''Nothing...'' he sighed, calming his expression a little bit, ''Well...there's gonna be a party over at Renji's place, and I was wondering you want to come with me...'' as predicted Shiro snorted then glared over at his brother.

''Why does it have to be at 'his' house'' Shiro growled as his hands gripped the steering wheel more, Ichigo crossed his arms. Shiro and Renji don't get along much, after the incident when Renji and Ichigo were drinking at a bar. Shiro came to pick him up; catching Renji locking lips with his baby brother, the next thing that happened was Renji getting yanked away from Ichigo. Shirosaki threw the first punch, then it ended in an all out brawl, and the three of them getting kicked out. Afterward Renji apologized for the problems he caused, but now Ichigo knew what the red head's feelings were toward him, and so did Shiro. Ichigo decided to stay friends with Renji but Shirosaki still thing Renji is after him, even though Renji was ok with just staying friends too.

''Because he suggested it...'' Ichigo scowled with a slightly pouted bottom lip as he avoided meeting Shirosaki's glances, ''Shinji and the others will be there, so it's not like we'll be alone or anything.''

''I don't want ya hangin' out with him any more Ichi, he's bad news''

''Yeah, as bad as you with a hangover'' Which isn't really that threatening, he usually sleeps in until the afternoon, before finally dragging himself out of bed and going down to the kitchen to fix himself a raw egg. ''Besides, he did say I can ask you to come too''

Shirosaki sucked his teeth sharply, ''I would hav' came anyways''

''So does that mean you'll give me a ride?''

''Yeah, sur', what ever...'' the albino sighed as he ran a hand through his snowy white locks, Ichigo smiled a little, sure his brother can be an ass hole sometimes, but he still can be understandable.

''Thanks'' Ichigo muttered as he looked down at his lap, blushing a little, Shirosaki notices and smirks to himself as they drive. The two stop by a convinece store to by some milk, bread, eggs and butter, before heading home.

''But seriously Ichi, if he tries anything I'll kill 'em!'' Shiro growled as Ichigo and him get out his ride, walking up the sidewalk leading to their peaceful home. It was part of a clinic when their father was still alive, now Ichigo has taken over, while Karin has grown a bit interested in medical practices as well.

''Yeah yeah, don't worry about it'' Ichigo scoffed softly as Shirosaki unlocked the door and stepped inside, Ichigo following after him like a shadow.

''Ichi-nii! Shiro-nii!'' Yuzu smiled from the kitchen as she peeked out into the hall, Ichigo smiled as he waved to his sister, Shiro giving him a soft grin. ''Oh...um can you guys come into the kitchen?'' she asked almost nervously as her cheeks blushed red. Ichigo blinked in confusion, Shiro noticed her expression as well, the two silently made there way to the kitchen doorway. Shiro stopped in his tracks as Ichigo moved to his side and realized what stunned Shiro.

He stared at a surprising scene. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, on her right was Karin, who had a worried look on her face, but on Masaki's left side was a man. He wasn't a stranger either...Sosuke Aizen.

**LINE**

**I wanted to upload this; it's been in my documents for a while, so I just decided to finally put it up. O w O I hope you guys like it. Pleases Review and tell me what you think so far! ***ALSO* Please visit my profile for info on UPDATE information of my fanfictions. Thankyou!*****


	2. Engagement

{Review Replies}

XzombiebubblesX: Onward! :w

Yokiryuu: Yes—let's find out! :D

Mayuzu: I like the way you think! *two thumbs up* ^ w ^

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; and other side pairings**

**Whatnot : Chapter 2**

''Damn Ichigo, you should be carful on how much you drink. '' Renji said with a small smirk. He and Ichigo were on the couch, Ichigo was sprawled out while sitting up. His fifth beer can in his hand as he glared over at Renji. In the end he asked Renji if they could move the party to the red head's apartment. Renji had no problem with it either, and now here they were.

''Shut up'' he mumbled, knowing the other probably couldn't hear him over the music that was pumping loudly. Bodies moving and hanging around, people making out here and there. Ichigo really needed this right now, time away from his family, well besides Shiro.

His albino twin was playing guitar hero in front of the large flat screen in the living room. A crowd of on lookers and cheerers were around him, shouting his name as he nailed every note.

Ichigo smirked, knowing his brother was a master at the game only when he's had a little liquor in his system though.

''So, what's wrong?'' Renji finally asked his best friend.

Ichigo glared at Renji again before replying, ''The fuck are you talking about?''

Renji smirked a bit more, ''Ichi I knew something was up since you phoned me earlier. What's wrong''

''Tch, I only called you earlier because I didn't feel like going out and dealing with people hitting on me and Shiro risking to get thrown out for trying to beat someone to death, is all'' lame excuse and Renji knew it.

''Yeah sure, now are you gonna keep lying to me or are you gonna tell me the truth?'' the red head raised an eye brow.

Ichigo finally stood up and flicked Renji off, ''Mind you business dude'' the orangette said with a large smile on his face as he made his way to the stairs. Hearing Renji bark of laughter as he did.

Ichigo frowned though, once he was past the several groups of bodies along the stair well. Wondering when the hell did Renji get so god damn annoying and nosey?

The teen kicked the bathroom door open, happy no one was inside, and that it was still clean. After closing the door behind himself he lifted the toilet seat to empty the chemical in his stomach, relieved that he was able to hold it long enough until now.

He coughed a few times before flushing the offending contents. He made his way over to the sink to clean out his mouth and splash his face a few times. He looked up into the mirror sink as beads of water dropped from his face. His hands placed on either side of the sink counter.

His mind finally stopped spinning as his thoughts went back to what happened a mere four hours ago...

::::::::

''...What is he doing here...'' Shiro glared darkly at Aizen as he sat next to there mother. Ichigo and Shiro never liked the idea of there mother re-dating since their father died. But Masaki decided that she wanted to move on, ignoring her two eldest son's words.

She had been dating Sosuke Aizen for the last 7 months at least. Ichigo never felt comfortable under the other's gaze. They were always calculating...

Aizen owns several trading corps in Japan, which literally puts him at the top of society's food chain. It was also the first reason why Ichigo and Shiro were cautious of the man, wondering why someone so powerful would settle for a widow like there mother, who had four kids. Especially when he could have anyone he wanted.

Shiro didn't like him because he said the guy had a serious god complex. Like a seriously bad one, he's never seen anyone in his entire life so arrogant like this bastard, and so full of himself.

Yuzu always got nervous around him but she thinks the guy is a nice person, Karin doesn't like his personality almost as much a Shiro. But she pretends to play nice for her mother's sake.

Usually they only see Aizen when they all go out together, like out to dinner, or a short trip to the zoo or park.

He rarely comes into their home, mostly because Masaki knows how her son's feel about him and is carful not to show there affection for each other in front of them as well.

But now here he was, sitting at the kitchen table with the rest of they're family.

Masaki smiled softly at them along with Aizen but the two twins knew it was fake.

''Sosuke and I wanted to announced something, but he insisted that we wait until you two return home'' she glanced over at her boyfriend who nodded.

''Sosuke asked me to marry him'' the women said with happiness drowning her voice. Ichigo and Shiro stiffened, the orangette eyes lowered from his mothers face to her hand. Which was placed tenderly over top Aizen's hand on the kitchen table. They were both wearing matching engagement rings.

Ichigo's eyes widen, while Shiro's lips twitched with anger.

''I said yes...we're going to get married by next year. He also wants us to move in with him-''

''Hell no!'' Shiro snapped, Masaki stared at him with a stunned expression. Yuzu and Karin as well, knowing that Shiro would never speak like that to their mom. ''The fuck we are, you can do what ever the hell you want, but me and Ichi are staying here!'' the albino growled.

''Shirosaki! How dare you...'' Masaki trailed off as Aizen entwined his fingers with hers. She calmed as he stared at her.

''It's ok, I can understand how they feel and I knew that they would react this way'' he said it like it was nothing. Ichigo's hand clenched into a fist as he gaped at the man in disbelief and anger.

''It's ok Masaki dear-''

''Shut up!'' Ichigo finally had enough of this man, ''As if you would understand anything about us!''

''Ichigo!'' Masaki stood up and frowned angrily at her son. She expected Shiro's reaction but from Ichigo as well was another thing. All the while Aizen seemed un-phased, he simply continue to smile slightly, staring at Ichigo like he was daring the teen to break his mother's heart.

''Ichi-nii...''Ichigo blinked then glanced down at his sister, Yuzu looked up at him worriedly. She hated when any of her family argued, she'd always end up crying.

Ichigo frowned before moving away from the kitchen and leaving toward the front door. He needed to get away, this was too much for him to handle right.

He could hear Shiro say something else, at some point he heard Karin, then his mother calling after the both of them.

Ichigo was back inside Shiro's car in a heartbeat, the older twin joining him in mere seconds. The car started and Shiro drove off, Ichigo slumped in the passenger seat. Then took his phone out to call up Renji, he didn't want to go back home at the moment, it was too suffocating, he'll have to crash at Renji's place for now...

::::::::

Ichigo dried his face after turning off the sink faucet, almost jumping out of his skin when someone knock on the bathroom door.

''Ichi?'' the orangette immediately recognized Shinji's voice. For a moment he stayed silent then swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth.

''Yeah?''

''Oh thank kami, I thought you passed in there'' Ichigo scoffed at the presumption, ''If your not feeling well I can get you a glass of water''

''...Thanks, I'll be right out'' the teen assured him as he finished up. He glanced at the mirror, staring at himself one last time...

No body likes change...

**LINE**

**Poor Ichi-baby, I think I would react the same way if my mom was marrying someone like Aizen, *shivers* I mean he attractive but he gives me the creeps, heh heh. Please review if you wanna know what happens next! Happy Thanks giving! O w O**


	3. Kinship

{Review Replies}

aku no tensai: Ahh yes, Aizen is enemy NO.1, but maybe he can change his ways for once and try to become a better person-or not = . =;;;

xxangelbitexx: Yes, there will be some brotherly love I can assure you that! :P

XzombiebubblesX: Yay! *thumbs up back* :D

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; and other side pairings**

**Whatnot : Chapter 3**

Ichigo groaned as he sat up stiffly in his bed, well it wasn't really his bed, actually it was the bed that belonged in the guess room of Renji's place. He decided to sleep over with Shiro; more like drinking off his depression until he blacked out. The orangette rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he stiffened for a moment when he heard shuffling next to him. He opened his eyes and stared down at the back of Shiro's head, sighing in relief. His twin's snow dusted spiky hair was never hard to pick out from a crowd, he stuck out quite unusually. And if that wasn't enough; then his exotic gold on black eyes were.

For a moment, Ichigo dreaded that he had drank too much and ended up in bed with some random person last night, it was the first thought that crossed his mind. Especially since he was half naked from the waist up. He was still dressed in his pants, but his exposed sun-kissed chest was showing for the whole world to see. And he had no problem with that. He wasn't ashamed of his body when he was with his brother, or when he was around girls when he was swimming at the college pool or beach.

He stretched his arms above his head, satisfied when he heard a pop, he glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed, 9:58am, his classes didn't start for another half an hour, and he wasn't even on campus. He slowly climbed out the bed and headed for the shower to wash off yesterday's grime. He didn't bother closing the door after him either, as long as the main door to the room was closed he couldn't care less about privacy.

The orangette slipped out of his remaining pieces of clothes then stepped into the large white tub, immediately turning the faucet to hot water; not too hot, just warm enough to get his skin to redden a bit. He switched on the shower head before reaching for some body gel and began to wash with a red shower sponge. His mind tracking back to last night, and how out of it he was. Then the confrontation before that, the argument that led to him being here, where he was now. He frowned deeply, mentally cursing at the way he reacted, but he didn't regret it. He hated his mother's boyfriend from the very start. He hated the idea of her re-dating anyways. And out of all the people out there she had to choose some fake smiling brown hair, god-complexed bastard that was most likely a big shot in the world and had money because he ran smaller more shady businesses that in the public's eyes was a means of protection.

He hated people like that. He despised them in his gut. And he didn't want his mother getting hurt from being involved with someone like Sosuke Aizen.

He glanced over his shoulder as the shower glass door was pulled back, he watched as his brother stepped inside under the spray, his white bangs sticking to his forehead. Ichigo wasn't even near surprised or anything, he and his brother showered and bathed together ever since they were little kids, they still sleep in the same bed as well. Because of their closeness some rumors have been spreading around his college campus. Involving him, being intimate with his brother. Not really far from the truth...

He sighed then looked away from his reflection and went back to soaping himself, but stopped when Shiro's body pressed up against his body from behind. Pale arms hugged around his chest and pulling him close. Ichigo relaxed into the hug, closing his eyes and listening to Shiro's breathing while the hot water continued to run.

''You ok...?''

Shiro's watery voice asked near his ear, making him open his eyes again, ''Yeah, I'm good...I think...'' He murmured back as he felt the albino's hands slip away then turned his body so he was staring into golden irises surrounded by black. For a moment, they only stared at each other, as if testing the connection between them, until Shirosaki moved closer to peck his lips against Ichigo's softy, and affectionately.

The orangette accepted the show of love from his older twin, he moved slightly to return the kiss, but was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Shiro sneered in annoyance as the two were able to make out Renji's voice.

''Ichigo? Are you in there...with Shirosaki?''

For a moment Ichigo was a bit peeved at the interruption, but when he decided not to snap back with a smart comment, instead Shiro answered for him, ''Who the hell else would be in here with him?'' The albino yelled back the reply. If they could picture it, they were both sure Renji would flinch. Ichigo knew Renji liked him, but he also knew that the red head had a fear for his brother.

''Uhhh right, breakfast is ready down stairs when you guys are ready.'' The red head replied before they Ichigo heard footsteps leading away from the bathroom door and out the room.

''Dumbass, who does he think he is...'' Shiro muttered angrily.

Ichigo smiled a bit, ''Well this is his house you know.'' The orangette pointed out as he took the sponge and began to clean his brother's pale skin. Shiro's snorted in response, but stood still as his brother cleaned him.

Once both of them were both clean; including washed hair, they went toward the room closet. They always kept back up clothes in the guest room closet when they decided to randomly stay a night at Renji's place.

Shirosaki sighed, ''This is bull crap Ichi,'' Ichigo stopped buttoning up his shirt to look at his brother with a questioning glance, ''Why don't you stay in my dorm, that way you don't have to visit home much.''

''...Really? But what about you room mate-''

''He moved out two weeks ago, got some invitation from another college across seas, plus no one took the spot yet, I'm sure you can get it if you want.'' The albino finished dressing as he stared at his half naked brother. ''Well?''

''Don't rush me,'' The orangette scowled, but Shirosaki only found the expression cute every time it laced onto Ichigo's face. His baby bro finished his clothing as well, then moved retrieved a pair of shoes from the closet along with his bag of books for his lectures. ''Let me think about it a while, if I say yes, I'll move all my stuff to your dorm A.S.A.P., but...'' Shiro crossed his arms across his chest, ''If I say no I'm gonna confront mom about her engagement so I don't have to feel queasy every time I go home from my classes...'' He trailed off as he left through the bedroom door. He could smell eggs, bacon and pancakes, Renji may be an idiot, but at least he knew how to cook. He learned from Ichigo himself, who learned from his younger sister, Yuzu.

Shiro huffed ''Drama queen'' before following his brother downstairs, he was Ichigo's ride to his classes today after all...

**LINE**

**Thanks for the support of this fanfic. Ichi and Shiro's relationship had me thinking pretty hard lately. I mean their brothers yeah, but they just show their love for one another differently is all, loloz. Anywho visit my profile to know what my last train of thoughts are for the year. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and please Review and Happy Holidays! O w O**


	4. Day After

{Review Replies}

yukino89: Well here you go, it makes me pretty happy that people like reading my fanfics, ya know? :D

Mayuzu: My bad, loloz, wow maybe I should do a fanfic where Aizen isn't so bad O w O a side thought, heh heh

XzombiebubblesX: Why thankyou :3

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; and other side pairings**

**Whatnot : Chapter 4**

''Hey Ichi?''

''Hmm?'' the orangette glanced over at his brother as they drove down the high way toward their college. They may attend the same school but it was for different reasons and different classes of the day so they don't see each other much. Shiro is into art, wants to be a professional tattooist, while Ichigo want to become a doctor and follow in his father's footsteps. But he also like writing stories, Karin also took a liking to writing, but Yuzu likes cooking and baking so she wants to become a baker.

''What if we talk to Urahara about...ya know?'' Ichigo's eyes widen a bit, Urahara was their uncle on their father's side. The two of them went to the same high school as their mom, Urahara also had woes for Masaki, but Isshin manage to sweep her off her feet first. But Urahara never thought back on it much, he married himself as well, ironically his wife is the principal to Shinigami College. She's pretty damn scary when she wants to be though...

''...I don't know, mom is actual pretty right, It's her choices and we can't really do anything about, and I'm sure Urahara would say the same thing...'' he mumbled, he felt like he was lying to himself, screw what his mother thought. That Aizen bastard is bad news! He always hated being around the weirdo, he would always stare at the orangette with greed and sinistry in his eyes. Making Ichigo shiver with uneasiness.

''Tch, that's a buncha' bull shit and ya know it'' his albino twin said in return as he took a turn into the college's parking lot, ''Mom is just desperate is all, she wants to fill in that damn spot pops left behind, or some shit like that'' Ichigo smiled a bit, he always thought is was pretty interesting when his brother found it hard to get the right words out his mouth.

''Oh, by the way, Shinji told me ya got a new literature teacher today right?'' Shiro asked in an attempt to change the subject, which Ichigo fell for easily, he nodded as the car came to a stop and Shiro shut down it's engine.

''Yeah, but none of us have seen him around or know what he looks like...'' Ichigo furrowed his brow a little as he stepped out of his bro's vehicle onto college property, ''Ukitake is sick again so he's gonna be replaced, I just hope who ever this guy is that he doesn't bother me when I'm already having a bad day...'' the orangette mumbled the last part just as they recognized Renji ride pulling into the lot. The red head parked near them, stepping out and smiling in their direction.

''You two could have given me a warning before leaving like that ya know''

''You weren't ready and we were gonna be late'' Shiro said in annoyance as he shrugged his shoulders, locking his car and pocketing his keys. Ichigo sighed, wondering if his brother would ease up for at least a day, toward Renji. Usually he didn't mind, but today he just wasn't in the mood for anything really.

''What ever'' Renji grumbled as he followed Shiro's lead and locked his car as well, he hurried over as the twins began to walk toward the school, Shiro taking the lead while Renji and Ichigo followed in step next to each other. ''Shinji texted me early this morning, saying he went home with someone last night'' Renji smirked and Ichigo raised a brow in his direction. Shinji was pretty picky about who he slept with, let alone found attractive. Although his girlish looks, mostly because of his long hair and the curves on his body, attracts plenty of suitors. It'll take a lot to woo him into even talking to you let along recognize you as a person worth his time.

''That doesn't sound like him...''

''Yeah, I thought the same, he said it was only a one night thing only, he'll be a bit late though'' Renji said as he scrolled thought the messages in his cell, snapping it close as they walked inside the building. The halls were fresh and clean as always, the bell hadn't rung yet so they had time to drop by their dorms or lockers and get what they needed for the day.

Shiro turned toward his brother and leaned over to kiss Ichigo on his forehead, a couple of girls near by blushed and giggled, Renji only frown a bit as hw watched, ''I'mma head to my dorm, remember what I said earlier about switching to mine, alright'' Ichigo nodded before Shiro pulled away and walked ahead of him and Renji down a different hall. Renji took the opportunity to clear his throat and get Ichigo's attention again. The orangette looked away from the direction his brother left in and back at the red head beside him.

''So what was all that about?'' he asked out of curiosity.

''I'm gonna move out my place at home and into my Shiro's dorm room'' he said with a shrug, as if it wasn't really a big deal and to Ichigo it wasn't. Renji gave him a strange look but shook his head and began moving to their lockers. They weren't far away from each other, plus they're both in Literature together, three times a week, but his other classes were different from Renji.

After a quick stop to Renji's dorm, Ichigo having gotten his own needed materials for the day's lecture out of his brother's car, the two hurry along to their required class. They were late, barely, but thankfully their new sensei wasn't inside the classroom already. Ichigo smirked in releif, he eyes wondering to Shinji who hurried over to him and embraced him, his face in the orangette chest. Ichigo scowls in bewilderment as Shinji starts to bawl on his shirt.

''What the hell man!''

The blond looks up at him pleadingly, his eyes dry, damn faker, and as usual a drama queen. ''Ichigo! It's horrible!'' the blond exaggerated and the orangette rolled his eyes while other members in the class snickered and giggled.

''What now?'' Ichigo sighed as Shinji stepped away from the other male giving him space while the others returned to their conversations, ignoring the common antics of Shinji Hirako.

''Well...'' Shinji moved his long bangs behind his hair, then looked away sheepishly, ''Last night at Renji's place I was walking home and these weirdoes jumped me-but then this really weird dude saved me! I know it sounds cliché' but I sorta found him well...you know'' Shinji blushed and smiled a little.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, ''Oh right, anyways so I went back to the guy's place and stayed for the night, we really didn't do anything so don't try and get the wrong idea'' Shinji quickly added the last part. ''So this morning he offered me a ride to class and it turns out the guys works here, he's a teacher!'' Ichigo blinks a bit shocked and Renji is frowning slightly trying to wrap his mind around Shinji's words. ''Oh and here's something you'll love, turns out the teacher I went home with last night is actually friends with the new teacher for out class today, his name is-'' the blond cuts off when the class room door suddenly swings open.

Shocking everyone in the class with the loud noise it made, a moment later a tall male, around 6'1'' walked into the classroom. He was wearing dress pants and a light blue long sleeved collard shirt with a black tie against his chest, his built was muscular with wide shoulders. His skin was white and smooth, a pair of black glasses sat on his nose, but the most stunning feature was those electric blue eyes and matching blue hair.

Ichigo stared, awe strucked as the grown man stared in his direction, ''Are you gonna sit your asses down are not?'' his asked in a low voice, his expression a bit serious. Ichigo swallowed visible and looked away, moving to his seat behind Shinji, Renji to his right. The three of them were still trying to get over the loud and clear entrance of the unknown male. Who ever he was he had authority.

Shinji had a bubbly expression as he sent a smirk over his shoulder at Ichigo who ignored it and stared ahead as the blunette began to write on the board in the front of the classroom. After he was done writing the handsome male placed down the chalk and turned his attention back to the class, ''The names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, in other words your new tech, got it?'' he said in an unenthusiastic voice as he pointed back with his thumb at the board towards his name.

**LINE**

**And thus Grimm finally enters the story, kukuku. Anywho, thanks for the support of this fanfic! It's like one of those stories you have to give some times and then you get a lot of hot steamy ***** and a lot of ***** along with some awesome ***** lemon at some point O 3O Please Review!**

***Also congrats to my Aunt on my mother's side, for her newly born son Jaden! XD cutest thing ever!***


	5. First Impression

{Review Replies}

yaoi-tan11: Thx! *hands you a napkin for nosebleed* ShiroXIchi twincest is one of my favs :3

Mayuzu: Loloz, so many answers for your questions, but I won't spoil anything, trust me this fanfic will have a load of twist and turns plus a bunch of drama and romance! U w U

XzombiebubblesX: Finally! :D Yay for Grimm-kitty!

Misty56: I shall :)

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; and other side pairings**

**Whatnot : Chapter 5**

Ichigo sighed, staring out the window of his classroom, trying to avoid his new teacher. Yes, you heard right. Ichigo Kurosaki was trying to ignore the presence of his new teacher. And it's still not working for some reason. Not long aft the blue haired bastard introduced himself he began to try and take command of the classroom like some bossy bitch from hell.

''Now student-IN YOUR SEATS, NOW!'' his voice boomed, probably scaring the shit out of all the students because they quickly hurried to their chairs. After a while of that the orangette's new Literature teacher began to skim over things about himself and what he expected from the class.

''Once again, my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, born and raised in Germany, my age dosn't matter, teacher for 4 years, and yes this is my natural hair color. Also I can't stand idiots, smart asses, disrespectful brats and students with zero enthusiasm for Literature. If your not going to take this class seriously then leave.'' his voice was very nonchalant, and his face said 'I don't give a fuck, either way I get paid'. He glared over his students through his black framed glasses, Ichigo tensing slightly when he felt his new sensei's eyes on him. The orangette promptly scowled and looked away toward the window.

After Grimmjow looked away he cleared his throat, ''Now let's start out slow, I want a 3 paragraph summary about yourself and turned in by the end of class on my desk'' with that the new teacher moved around the desk in the front of the room to sit while his students got to work. Ichigo easily finished the simple assignment and was now currently looking out the window again, he could feel it, that man's eyes on him again. Quite irritating feeling, like he 's about to be pounced on or something. Although...this Grimmjow guy seemed pretty young, probably in his late 20's, his face was quite attractive. Like it was chiseled from a Greek god. On top of that he's German, he's the first German Ichigo's ever had the pleasure of meeting (sorta?), but it also makes him wonder where this Grimmjow guy worked before he came to Kara Kura Town.

Sooner or later the bell rang, student got up to turn in their papers and chat after ward with their friends, some students heading out the classroom. Ichigo glanced up when Renji approached him, a short girl with black hair was following him, he large violet eyes, sparkling with excitement. ''Ichi, isn't he dreamy?'' the ravenette asked in a low whisper when she arrived at his desk. Ichigo groaned in annoyance, yeah the new teacher was absolutely sexy, but he was his teacher damnit!

''Rukia...your already annoying the crap out of me'' Ichigo growled as he glared at one of his best friends, Renji on the other hand shrugged his shoulders, ''I gotta agree with Rukia on this one Ichigo, but he's not my type'' Renji to Ichigo was an idiot but many other thought they sailed on the same boat sense they seem to have similar personality features. As for Rukia everyone called her the Ice Princess, she is the younger sister of the Vice Principal, Byakuya Kuchiki. Who is cold to everyone but his sister, who idolizes him like crazy. Renji used to have a crush on him, but Ichigo isn't sure if he still does or not.

''Would that even matter, he's our new teacher'' Ichigo pointed out and Renji snorted, not really caring at all. Ichigo was about to same more but stopped when he notice Grimmjow looking in their direction for a second, not even hiding the fact he was, before going back to review over the papers that were turned in all ready. Ichigo sighed as he looked at his paper in the corner of his desk. He stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag and the paper, walking past Rukia and Renji. The two already knew what was up, Ichigo was ready for lunch. While the two gathered their things, Ichigo approached Grimmjow's desk and glared at the blunette. His hair was bright like fucking cotton candy or something, but then again he had no room to judge, his own hair was bright as hell too.

He said nothing as he laid the paper on top the remaining pile on Grimmjow's desk, then simply walked out the room, cyan eyes looking up and following the boy as he left, his two friends hurrying after him. Grimmjow grinned to himself, his mind replaying the boy walking away, focusing on the boy's fine ass. He had to admit the orangette was cute, but then again, he could also spell J.A.I.L.B.A.I.T.

Grimmjow sighed to himself before returning to his work at hand, he had a lot of things to do, reorganize his new classes so they fit him better, and have an easier way to teach the brats. ''Great, seems I got my work cut out for me...'' he muttered to himself, stretching out a little. Glancing down at the paper Ichigo turned in, curiosity getting the better of him again...

######

''He's so weird'' Ichigo ranted as he stopped eating his rice, glancing at Shinji, who was the first one to make it to the roof. Shiro was on the other side of him, while Rukia and her best friend Orihime sat across from him. Next to them was Renji and Shuhei, the red head's dorm roommate. ''He's loud, cocky, and irritating, I hate him already, on top of that he keeps staring at me!''

''You mean like how Zaraki-sensei looks at you when we're running laps in P.E.?'' Renji smirked and was quickly kicked by Shiro, the twin glaring at the red head dangerously. Renji, feeling like he deserved that, backed off and fell silent. Ichigo was frowning slightly, he remembered quite well what his problem was with P.E. teacher.

Zaraki would always watch him when he runs, and does stretches, and we're they're all playing sports his eyes are boring holes into Ichigo's head. The orangette can feeling him being watched by the teacher, almost as much as when he knew Grimmjow was watching him. Kenpachi Zaraki is a hardcore man of a bastard, he stays fit for someone his age, he's got a scary demeanor and look about him, plus he was fucking huge. A lot of students are deathly afraid of him, although there is rumor he has a young adopted daughter who is the most adorable little thing ever. She's super hyper and ride on Zaraki-sensei's shoulders.

''He didn't try anything did he?'' Shiro asked, focusing their attention back on the new literature teacher. ''Cause if he did I'll kill'em'' the albino snarled darkly and Ichigo gave his twin a soft smile, he leaned over and pecked a kiss on Shiro's forehead in a brotherly way. All his friends were used to it though so they didn't seem to mind much.

''No he didn't, nothing like that...'' he assured the other and ran his finger through Shiro's snow white spiky hair, the same as his own but opposite, so opposite. He was filled with colors while Shiro wasn't, but Ichigo didn't care. He loved his brother, in his eyes his brother was exotic and gorges. Shiro grunted then closed his eyes, enjoying the touch for a moment before Ichigo moved away his hand. ''Here'' he smiled at Shiro, holding out an octopus shaped hot dog between his chop sticks, to Shiro, courtesy of Rukia who brought him. Shiro and Renji lunch today. Shiro having called her to ask for a favor, her cooking is nice, but Orihime's is very inedible. The strawberry blond was a horrible cook, but for some reason she could stand all the crap she made, and ate. Probably all goes to her boobs anyways...

Shiro opened his mouth and took the hot dog half way to his mouth, his tongue flicking out over it before taking it half way into his mouth and removing it from the chop sticks before eating it, licking his lips afterward. Ichigo blushed lightly as he stared at his twin who was grinning like a chesire cat. Ruki and Orihime were squealing happily at the scene, the two not caring for the other's sexual interest, they still viewed them as friends.

''What wrong Ichi?'' Shiro purred, and Ichigo looked away shyly, ''N-nothing'' he smiled warmly. Some of them chuckled at the stuttering response. The orangette laughing a little too, if only he didn't have to worry about his life at home right now...wondering if school was his ideal sanctuary? But he knew he could always turn to Shirosaki.

**LINE**

**Hmm so the tension begins! Anywho the drama from this point will slowly start to go higher and higher, quite eccentric! O [] O Can't wait? Oh well, don't worry, if you review it'll fuel my muse, and tell me what you guys think of this chapter!**


	6. The Crew

*****ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****

{Neko Circle}

Ichigo: Hey, skyglazingMaro is right! Why the hell did ya call me jail bait!

Nekoichi: *puts hands up in mock surrender* I didn't do it, Grimmy did! Besides we all know that even if Grimmjow did make a move on you, you would try and shoot him down, duh!

Grimmjow: Tch, yeah right….

Nekoichi: And teacher/student relationships are totally inappropriate anyways, what if everyone finds out and your dad sues Grimmy, or he gets arrested for rape?

Ichigo: Rape?

Grimmjow:…..Is that and option?

Ichigo: WTF!

Nekoichi: *sighs with a smirk* Riiiiight, the sadistic bastard and closet masochist, what a cute love story

Grimmjow: *Laughing ass off*

Ichigo: Screw you guys, just get on with the fic already!

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; and other side pairings**

**Whatnot : Chapter 6**

Ichigo sighed as he glanced around his brother's dorm room, it wasn't messy yet it wasn't tidy either. He glanced back at his pale twin and glowered at him, ''Seriously?''

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, ''I call it organized chaos'' he smirked in a slightly playful way and Ichigo shook his head, his twin never changes. Even though they had separate rooms back in their mother's home Shiro would always sneak into his bedroom and slip into his bed to cuddle. Always saying the excuse, 'My bed is full of crap...' meaning his room was messy. Eventually he would stay in Ichigo's room until the orangette decides to help him clean his own room.

Ichigo shook his head then flicked the lights on, it was late at night and he didn't feel like going back to Renji's or his mom's place. He looked over the room and tossed his bag to the side before stretching a little. ''If I'm going to be staying in here from now on then your gonna have to learn how to be cleaner then this...'' Ichigo scolded, he was always a neat freak. He would clean the house when Yuzu or his mother was busy and cook as well, Shiro would call him the perfect house wife. Which resulted in Ichigo beating his younger twin up until he admits he was wrong.

''Yeah yeah, you should be happy enough that it didn't get to long for you to register for a dorm room, plus your allowed to bunk with me, ain't it great!'' Shiro said happily and came up behind the other to hug him closely. Ichigo sighed in annoyance, ''Yes it's great, but seriously, you gotta clean this place up!'' Ichigo slipped from the other's hold and moved over to the window in the room, he slid it open, enjoying the fresh late afternoon breeze. The sun was starting to dip out of the sky as well. He glanced over at Shiro, ''So whose our neighbors?''

''Hmmm...well to our right is Renji and Shuhei and to our left is Shinji with Kira''

''Great, we're sandwiched in between idiots...'' Ichigo muttered and huffed a little, ''Ok, this room has to be 60% cleaner before I get any sleep tonight'' Shiro rolled his eyes and smirked as he watched his twin get to work on the room. This was going to be a long night...

##########

Grimmjow slurped up another can of beer as he relaxed in a long comfy couch, while his feet were on a coffee table. Next to him was another male, with inky black hair and deep green eyes, who was slowly nursing his beer. On an arm chair to their right was another male, with brown wavy short hair, snoring softly as he slept on the chair.

''I wonder if he chokes himself on beer when he falls asleep while drinking?'' Grimmjow smirked as he stared at the brunette, the male next to him sighed a bit.

''Not likely, or he would have been dead already''

''That's pretty cold Ulquiorra...'' A slurred voice spoke and the two looked over as the so called sleeping male opened his stormy gray blue eyes.

''Oh Stark, your alive'' Grimmjow chuckled before glancing back at the tv in the center of the room just as a tall figure stepped behind the couch from the direction of the kitchen.

''Damn it Nnoitora I said stop eating all my crap when ever you come over here'' Grimmjow seethed as the male walked into the living room and plopped onto another arm chair across from Stark and on the other side of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's couch. His had long silky black hair, which was covering a eye patch on his left eyes. His other was a thin slitted one with a pale purple orb that glared over at Grimmjow in annoyance.

''Tch, you act as if I eat at home or something'' he grumbled before snacking on a ham and cheese sandwich he found wrapped up in paper inside Grimmjow's fridge.

''Well maybe if you found a new bitch then they could cook for your ass and you wouldn't have to keep stealing from me'' the blunette glared back at Nnoitora who was cracking open his 3rd beer can after quickly consuming the sandwich in only a few bites.

''Funny you should say that...'' Nnoitora grinned widely, showing over his piano teeth, catching all three of the male's attention. ''The other night I ran into a little cutie'' he began, his voice full of satisfaction and pride, ''Fromm behind I thought it was a girl, considering how long the hair was but it was actually a guy. On top of that I had to save his ass from a bunch os street punks, I even gave him a ride the next morning to school''

''School? Oh shit, you after a minor?'' Grimm laughed a little and Nnoitora shot daggers at him angrily.

''No dip shit! He's in college, actually he goes to the one we all teach at, he's even in one of my classes. Always hanging out with that orange haired kid'' Grimmjow's eyes widen at the mention of an orange haired kid. He looked up from his half empty beer can and stared at the other. His brows furrowing in thought as he tried to think, now that he mention it, they're was a boy with long blonde hair that seemed to always badger the other teenager. Must be the one Nnoitora saved as well.

''Sick fuck, are you trying to get in trouble. Your substitute teacher, not a full time one, if you get caught for having relationships with your (temporary) students you'll get the boot and most likely arrested too'' Grimmjow concluded.

''How unacceptable'' Ulquiorra mumbled as he continued to look over at the tv as he drank more of his own beer slowly, while Stark closed his one eye he had open to look in on the conversation.

''I haven't even done anything yet and you guys are already dissing me-pieces of shits.''

''It's taboo, under age or not, dating and having relationships with a student can give you a serious bad rep Nnoitora''

''Calling the kettle black''

''What you say-!''

''Shouldn't you both watch you own actions'' a feminine voice chimed in, making them looked over at the couch at a women standing there with crossed arms and her wheat colored eyes innocent yet stern. Her long sea green foam hair spilled over her shoulders and back. Across her nose she had a read line tattoo, but it suited her look nicely.

''No one asked you bitch'' Nnoitora growled before looking away from her, the women always ticked his nerves.

''Go fuck yourself Nnoitora'' she snapped back simply, not an ounce of anger on her expression before she looked at Grimmjow and smiled a little bit. ''You two should be careful. Weather or not you want a repeat from before, or if Nnoitora wants to tread in dangerous water to it your choices.'' Grimmjow said nothing more and simply nodded at the women, meaning he understood where she was coming from.

''Great!'' she looked in Stark's direction, ''Oh and Stark, Halibel said she's ready to open up the bar so hurry your ass up with key''

The brunette shifted on the chair slowly until eventually he was sitting up and wiping his eyes of sleep, ''Yeah...thanks Neliel''

**LINE**

**Phew, this one actually had me thinking a lot when I wrote it. The pairing in this fanfic will be somewhat cannon though *which is usually how I like it loloz* Anywho please review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**

***Also to find out what's been up with me lately and my updates, visit my profile for the full story!***

*******ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*******


End file.
